metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Canuckians/Inconsistent Reich design in trailers.
For some reason this has been really bugging me about Metro Last LIght. I noticed that in every trailer for the game whether it be the salvation trailer or the survival guides, that the Reich's design looks different than in the final game. In the 2011 E3 demo( before we saw a real difference in the graphics) the Reich had the similar design to that of in 2033. They still had the exact same Stalhelm helmets(the better looking ones than the ones in the final game), the short sleeve uniforms for regular soldiers, trench coats for officers, the steel arm armour and the knee pad style Shoulder armor and even got to see the Nazi stalker uniforms from 2033. At that point the developpers had added more eagle wing insignias on their backs, the new "R" flag, urban camo pants and a new Nazi uniform consisting of a hoodie and rope wrapped around them. In the final game, the Nazi were completely different and felt less Nazi like(What I mean by Nazi like is "militaristic"). They removed the sleek body armor, the short sleeves, the better version of the Stalhelm, the trench coats(the intact ones at least), the eagle wing insignias, the 2033 stalker uniforms and the pieces of armor like the arm armor with insignia on it and the shoulder armor and the urban camo. In the final game, we got uniforms that include the button up shirt with paratrooper straps, the soldiers with the polo like shirt and the rectangle shoulder pack(hard to describe), the soldiers with the black vests and the blue under jacket and the officers that wore the makeshift body armor and trench coat all in one. They also added the arm bands, which was a nice touch and the baseball style caps. Then you have the heavy armor soldiers which a like alot. I liked the final designs, but I do not think it warranted a complete replacement of the original nazi uniform designs. Now for me here comes the weird part. However in the trailer, I noticed that the Nazis had a hybrid look of both Reich soldier designs. Throughout the salvation trailer and the survival guides, I saw an equal amount of both Metro 2033/E3 2011 demo designs and final release designs. The soldiers with the final release had the Metro 2033 game equipment mixed in with their uniforms(this includes a visually updated shoulder and upper arm armor, the original and better designed Stalhelm helmets). They didn't just look more varied in appearance, but still kept their more militaristic look. I don't know why this bothers me so much, but I was just really dissappointed by the fact that the original Nazi designs were completely abscent. I never though I would be so favourable towards the Nazis. Any ideas on why the complete design replacement and do you like the pre-release designs better or the final release designs better. (This really doesn't have to do with what I just wrote, but anyone else miss not seeing the Panzer. Even if we didn't get to fight one, seeing like an assembly plant where they produce the Panzers and machine gun rail cars would have been nice. The closest thing we got was the armor trained withe Panzer turret on top I really missed that Panzer. Wish it had shown up in Heavy Squad :( ) Canuckians (talk) 03:12, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts